Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Trisana1
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and there's also a new student named Evan. who is he and why has he come to Hogwarts?More importantly, what does his presence at the school mean for trio? Is Hogwarts safe anymore? FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. chapter 1

Looks Can Be Deceiving

 Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. J.K Rowling, the most brilliant person ever does. I do however own Evan, he's mine I tell you all mine. I don't own the title either. So ha!

A/N: this is set in Harry's fifth year. 

Chapter 1

"Look at all those mudbloods." Evan said under his breath. "You would think that they have enough sense not to draw attention to themselves." He said, as a family walked around asking every guard they saw where platform 9 ¾ was. 

The boy, whom he assumed was a first year, was already dressed in his robes and receiving strange looks from the people around him. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled as he walked over to the family. 

"Excuse Me, he said to a large woman he assumed was the mother. " but I think I can help you."  He said as he walked the woman and her family over to the platform.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much young man." The woman said in an extremely relieved voice.

"It's right here, you just walk right into that wall and don't stop until you get to the other side." Evan said.

Once he had done his good deed for the day he got on the Hogwart's Express and went in search of an empty compartment. He was unsuccessful in his search, but did find the compartment that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in. 

"Excuse me but would you mind if I sat in here with you, there doesn't seem to be and empty compartment on this whole train." Evan said.

"Sure, we don't mind sharing." Hermione said to the tall boy with spiky brown hair and ice blue eyes standing in front of her. "You can put your trunk over there and by the way I'm Hermione." "This is Ron" and "this is Harry," she said as she pointed to the two boys next to her playing Wizard's Chess. 

"Hi" my name is Evan Baltizar," he said to the three people in front of him.

"What year are you in?" Hermione asked curiously, "The three of us are in our fifth." She said.

"I'm in my fifth year too, I transferred here from Durmstrang because my family moved to London." He said. "I've heard a lot about the houses, which one do you think is the best?" 

"Gryffindor" All three said at the same time." "All three of us are in Gryffindor." Harry said. "If you don't get in there then I recommend Ravenclaw." 

"I hope you're not put in Slytherin." Ron said. "They are all just a bunch of stuck up backstabbing rats. Hufflepuff wouldn't be my first choice either but it's better than Slytherin, anything is. He said.   

"I hope I get into Gryffindor with all of you then." Said Evan.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, except of course for a visit from Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh look at this." Draco said. "Potty, Weasel and Granger have made a new friend." Draco said in a sarcastic tone. "If you know what's good for you then you won't hang around with these losers." He said to Evan. "There are certain people who can help your reputation and these are not them." Draco said again.

"Watch what your saying Draco." Said Ron while he and Harry were making fists and so were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thanks for your advice." Evan said. "But I think that I can choose my own friends." 

"Suit Yourself" Draco said. "I'd just watch your back from now on."

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. The four of them talked about themselves, Quiditch, and when the cart of sweets came around everyone bought something, except Ron, who was blushing furiously and mumbling something about his mum making sandwiches. They all shared their sweets with him. 

When the train finally reached the Hogsmeade station Evan felt very pleased with himself. He had completed his first assignment.   

A/N: ooh I wonder what Evan's assignment was? If you want to know then you need to review. Just push that little purple button down there. I am hoping for at least 10 reviews. Flames not welcome they give no constructive criticism, just make you feel bad. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. J.K Rowling, the most brilliant person ever does. I do however own Evan, he's mine I tell you all mine. So ha!

Chapter 2 

          "Wow!" Evan Said. "So this is Hogwarts." "It's nothing like I would of imagined."

          "It is great isn't it?" Harry said.

          "Just wait until you see the inside, it's even more amazing!" Said Ron.

          "Evan Baltizar please follow me, you need to be sorted into a house." Professor McGonagall said as she walked up to the group of children in front of her.

"Okay" Evan said " See you guys in a little while"

~*~

"Attention students, now that all of the first year students have been sorted I would like to introduce our new fifth year student Evan Baltizar, who transferred from Durmstrang." Said Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Evan's head and it immediately began to determine which house to place him in.

(A/N: The Italics are inside Evan's head.) 

_"Please put me in Gryffindor." "Please put me in Gryffindor." "Please put me in Gryffindor." _Thought Evan_. "Well if that's what you want, but, you show much promise for Slytherin." The hat said. "No" thought Evan. "I must be in Gryffindor! "If you are absolutely positive on that then,_

"Gryffindor" The sorting hat announced. 

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. When Evan reached the table he was immediately surrounded by people all wanting to know about him.

"Attention students" Said Dumbledore. "I'm sure our new exchange student is very interesting but I have a few announcements to make." "First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. "Second, there is to be no use of magic in between classes and third, let's eat." As he said that food appeared on the tables and a few first years almost fell out of their seats.

"If I were you Evan, I would watch out for professor Snape, the potions teacher." Neville said.

"Does anyone know who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is going to be?" asked Hermione.

"There isn't anyone new up there so I don't know. Ron said. 

~*~

"WAKE UP RON!" Yelled Harry "IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" He yelled as he pulled the covers off Ron only to discover that he was wearing a shirt that said Mummy's Little Boy with a picture of him and his mom on the bottom. "What are you wearing?" Asked Harry. 

"Um, Um Um…. my mum gave it to me, it's the only shirt that was clean."

"Right" Harry said unconvinced. "Anyway it's time for breakfast, Hermione's waiting for us in the common room."

As Harry said that the tips of his ears turned red, Harry gave him a sideways glance then said he'd meet him downstairs.

~*~

"Harry!" Ron gasped, "I thought you said you would meet me in the common room?"

"I did," said Harry.

"Well where were you?

"We waited for you for fifteen minutes!" Hermione exclaimed." We got hungry and left."

"Didn't you hear me yelling for you, I chased after you all the way here." 

"Oh, that was you?" Hermione asked trying to sound innocent.

"No" Ron said sarcastically, "It was a giant talking squirrel!"

As Ron sat down and began shoveling food down his throat the mail arrived. As usual Neville's grandmother sent him whatever he forgot. This time it was his wand.

"I knew I forgot something, but I didn't know it was my wand." He said. "I'm just glad I wasn't in Snape's class when I realized it!" 

"You would never have lived it down." Hermione told him rather seriously. "You'd be in detention forever."

~*~

Later that day in double potions with Slytherin: 

"Detention for everyone, including Slytherin!" Professor Snape screamed. "Now everyone get out of my class and someone take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing."

  "Did you see the look on Snape's face when Malfoy slipped and fell right into the true love potion that spilled out of Evan's cauldron!" Ron whispered happily as soon as they were out of earshot. 

"I couldn't stop laughing when he broke out in heart shaped boils all over his face and hands" Evan said between laughs.

Harry stopped laughing long enough to say "Your just lucky that Snape was too mad to give you detention." 

"If I were you Evan I'd watch out for Malfoy, he's bound to want revenge." Warned Hermione.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing:

"Just wait until I get my hands on that Evan Baltizar" Draco screamed while Madame Pomfrey tried to apply medicine to the boils on his face and hands. "I'm going to kill him! Ahhhhh! That burns! Draco screamed again as Madame Pomfrey accidentally got some medicine in his eye.

"If you stopped moving then I wouldn't get any in your eyes." She told him matter of factly.  

"My father's going to hear about this, you just wait" Draco yelled at her only to get more medicine in his eyes. 

A/N: The end of another chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry about it being so short. Please review!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does so please don't sue me. Evan is mine though.

A/N: I want to thank all of the people who reviewed my story. Even if there were only a few of you (::sighs slightly::, nobody likes my story::sniff,sniff::) 

The penguins stole my sanity. I blame them for the lack of reviews I got. 

Hehehaha.

Chapter Three 

          Somewhere deep in the Forbidden Forest there were two voices, both barely above a whisper. 

          "My Lord, I have some good news. I have made my way into Harry Potter's good graces, I even believe he and his friends consider me one of them now."

          "Good, now leave before someone discovers you are gone."

          "Yes my lord." 

          (Exit mysterious character)

~*~

          (The next morning at breakfast)

          "Wow, you look like you were up all night." Hermione said to Evan as he walked into the Great Hall and took a seat beside Harry. His eyes had huge bags under them and he could barely keep them open. 

          "You could say that." Evan sighed under his breath.

          "Yeah, I know what you mean. With all of the essays and tests Snape's given us lately who has time to sleep." Ron said with a heavy sigh.

          "You don't know the half of it." Evan said to them and quickly changed the subject.

          Hermione stood up to leave "I need to go to the library, but I'll see you in class. Okay, bye" She said.

          "I'm telling you Harry, she spends too much time in the library" Ron said, "It's not normal."

"Since when has Hermione been normal about schoolwork?" Harry asked.

~*~

Just before Transfiguration was about to begin Hermione comes running through the door almost knocking Professor McGonagall off her feet.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall asked in her usual 'you better have a good explanation or five points from Gryffindor kind of voice'. 

          I am so sorry Professor, but I got held up at the library, it will never happen again." Hermione said shaking slightly.

          "It better not, I'll excuse it this time because it's your first offense.

 She sat down at her usual seat beside Ron and Harry as quietly as possible trying not to draw any more attention to herself.

          "Wow Hermione" Ron whispered, "I thought you were done for"

          "Yeah" Harry added, "She looked like she was gonna burst"

          "Until she saw who it was of course" Evan whispered with a laugh, "Then she was like '_since it's you, I'll let you off easy.' _You didn't even get detention," He said unfairly.

          "Shhhh" Hermione whispered, "I'm trying to pay attention, so should you."

"No we shouldn't" Ron said as seriously as he could manage.

~*~

Later that night in the common room Ron and Harry were sitting in a corner playing Wizard's Chess, Hermione and Ginny were talking by the fire and Evan was nowhere in sight.

          Evan was lying on his bed thinking about what had happened last night. He knew he had a job to do. He also knew that if he didn't do what he was assigned to do he would be killed. 

          "I need to think of a way to lure Harry into the Forbidden Forest." Evan thought to himself. "But how to get him there is the problem."

          He sat there contemplating his problem, and then out of the blue something came to him.

          "I know exactly how to get Harry into the Forest…detention!"       

A/N: I am so sorry about how short this chapter is. I am experiencing writers block. It's driving me crazy!!! Crazy I tell you!!! Okay anyways I promise the next chapter will be so much longer. And thanks again to all my reviewers. All the rest of you out there please R/R or the penguins will get you too.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Someone else does. There, I said it, so stop suing me. Oh yeah I do own Evan though.

Chapter 4 

Now that Evan knew how he was going to lure Harry into the Forbidden Forest it was time for him to put his plan into action. He set off toward his first class, Potions, it would be easiest to get Harry in trouble in this class. Once he arrived in class he took a seat next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione he plotted out the best way to execute his plan but while he was thinking he was interrupted by Professor Snape's voice.

            "Today you will be making the antidote to The Draft of Living Death." Snarled Professor Snape. "Come and get your ingredients when you are ready and make sure you follow the instructions on the board." "And Mr. Longbottom try not to destroy anything today, I have an awful headache and I don't want to be bothered is that clear…good. Now get to work!"

            "This is great," Evan thought to himself, "With Professor Snape in a bad mood it will be even easier to get Harry detention."

            After everyone had gotten their ingredients and started mixing their potions together Evan slipped some extra dried nettles into Harry's cauldron. He waited a few minutes and after nothing happened slipped a few more in. Instantly the potion turned from brown to a very vivid puke green and started to bubble uncontrollably. As soon as Harry noticed this and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Hermione is your potion supposed to look like that?" Harry asked her quickly.

"Oh my goodness no." She gasped. "It's supposed to be brown and simmering."

While Hermione was distracted by her potion Evan was silently cursing himself for ruining the wrong potion. Suddenly an idea popped into Evan's head. While nobody was looking he took his foot and pushed Hermione's cauldron over. No one noticed him do it because as the potion hit the dungeon floor it burned through it and everything in its path like acid. The kids scrambled out of the way as Professor Snape yelled, "Who caused this mess?"

"I…I …I did Professor" Hermione said as she trembled furiously under Snape's glare. "I don't know what happened my potion was fine a min…" Hermione started to say but was cut off.

"I don't care what your excuse is, you destroyed my room." He snarled. "Everyone leave immediately, if you are hurt go to the hospital wing. As for you Miss Granger, you have detention tomorrow. Be at my classroom at 7:00 and no later." Professor Snape said just before storming out of his ruined classroom.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Evan started toward the Gryffindor Commom Room to wait out the rest of the class when Evan stopped walking.

"Sorry guys but I have something I need to take care of but I'll catch up with you later." With that said he turned and ran toward the front door of the school. 

Once he was outside he checked to make sure no one was looking and then headed toward the Forbidden Forest. He ran straight in and started looking around for something, anything. Then he spotted it, a Hinkypunk

"He remembered the story he heard of Voldemort killing unicorns and Hagrid taking students with detention with him into the forest so he figured killing a few of them would get the same results.

He set off toward the Hinkypunk as quietly as he could manage and slipped out his wand. He hid behind a tree and watched as the animal was looking for food. "It really is a shame that I have to kill this creature." He thought. "But I gotta do what I gotta do."

He slipped out from behind the tree and muttered a curse under his breath. Before the hinkypunk could look up it had a huge gash in the side of its stomach. It screeched

wildly and started to run toward Hogwarts, the gash bleeding a continuous flow. Evan cringed at what he had done then shrugged it off as something that was necessary. 

(Meanwhile, back at Hagrid's Hut)

"Blimey what was that noise?" Hagrid said as he started toward his door. 

He walked out of his hut just in time to see a small figure collapse at the edge of the Forest. "Oh my go'ness, is that a hinkypunk" "I wonder what could have done this." 

Hagrid walked a little farther into the forest and found another one hurt really bad, and a little ways away he saw another one dead. He went straight to Dumbledore with this problem.

Hagrid went as quickly as he could to Dumbledore's office. When he reached the gargoyle he said the password, "Chocolate Frogs" and went in.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid gasped, "som'thins been killing Hinkypunks in the Forbidden Forest." "I've found three of um. I'm going to go looking for whatever it is that killed um."

"Hagrid, that's a good idea, but I am going to send a few students with you into the forest they have detention, I think it will be a good experience for them." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"That's sounds fine Professor, jus' don' send any first years, they scare too easily." Hagrid said.

"Alright they'll be sent to your hut at 7:30 sharp." Professor Dumbledore said sealing the agreement.

"Good day professor"

"And a good day to you Hag rid."

~*~

            "I can't believe that I have detention!" Hermione sighed sadly" "Me of all people."  She said to Ron and Harry who were sitting in the common room with Hermione waiting for 7:00 o'clock.   

            At ten minutes to seven Hermione stood up and said goodbye to Ron and Harry. 

"I'll see you guys later, wish me luck." She said.

"Good luck" Ron said

"We'll wait up for you" Harry said

"Thanks" she said, then turned and walked to portrait hole and gave them one last smile before she left. 


	5. Chapter 5

            Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish that I did. (who doesn't) Evan's mine though, all mine I tell you! 

Chapter 3

Hermione made her way to the Dungeons for her detention. She was walking as slow as possible, but fast enough to not make her late. When she finally reached the door of her potions class she knocked quietly.

"Come in" She heard a voice say behind the door. 

"I'm here for my detention," She said as she walked in the cold dungeon room. 

"I'm aware of that Miss Granger," Professor Snape snarled, "You will no longer be serving your detention down here. Mr. Filch will be here in a moment to take you and a few others into the Forbidden Forest, you will be serving your detention helping Hagrid with some barbaric task he has to do.

Snape must have noticed Hermione's sigh of relief because he quickly told her that she would be assisting him in the search for injured Hinkypunks making her feel even worse about her detention than before.

"Mr. Filch will be here in a moment to take you and the other students to Hagrid." 

Hermione only had to wait a few minutes before Filch showed up. He had a few students with him, two seventh year boys and a sixth year girl. The boys were both from Ravenclaw and the girl was from Hufflepuff. They set off toward Hagrid's hut, all of them looking nervous and not knowing what to expect from their detention tonight. 

When the five of them reached Hagrid's hut he was already waiting for them to arrive. He was standing by his hut with Fang by his side and a crossbow slung over his shoulder. 

"Well Hagrid," Filch said, "They're your problem now!" And with a sneer plastered on his face he left the four students with Hagrid. 

Hermione looked around, all she could see was darkness slightly illuminated by the glow coming through the many windows of Hogwarts. The sight of the school calmed her fears but only for a moment because she turned her head and caught a glimpse of the forest with it's darkness and scary animals lurking about in the shadows causing a

shudder to run down her spine.

~*~

"Hey Ron, where's Evan? I haven't seen him all night." Harry said to his red headed friend sitting next to him by the fire in Gryffindor Common Room.

"I don't know Harry, maybe he's in the library." Ron replied to his friend's question. 

"I don't know Ron," Harry said not quite convinced, "Evan never struck me as the library type. And besides the only person who ever goes to the library on a Friday night is Hermione.

"He's probably with some girl in the Astronomy Tower then." Ron said trying to convince Harry and himself that everything was fine.

"Your probably right." Harry said, "I'll be back in a minute, I've gotta get my transfiguration book."

Harry walked up to the fifth year boy's dormitory with an uneasy feeling while Ron sat by the fire with the same feeling nagging away at him. He just pushed it away thinking it was all in his head. But neither one could stop worrying about Hermione. Both of them thought that she was safe in the school but neither of them could shake the feeling that something was wrong.

~*~

Hermione noted to herself that the Forest looked just as scary, if not more than the first time she had been into the forest during her first year. She also remembered exactly what happened to Harry last time. But she told herself that that would be too much of a coincidence and that she was going to be fine. Hagrid would keep them all safe. Wouldn't he?   

"Alright there everyone, we've gotta go find whatever's been killin' those Hinkypunks. Hagrid said, "We're all gonna stay tergether because it's dangerous out there, alrigh'…?" 

Everyone shook their heads, not sure what to say.

"Good" Hagrid said.  "Ah, Hermione, never thought I'd see you in a detention again."

"Neither did I Hagrid" She said wearily.

"Oh don' worry about a thing, if we all stay together we should be fine." Hagrid said as he took a hold of Fang's leash and lead the students into the Forest.

~*~

Harry opened the door to the boy's dormitory and looked around. He spotted his Transfiguration book on top of his bed. He walked over to grab it but what he saw when he got there shocked him. He stood in front of his bed, staring, for what seemed like forever. Suddenly the door to the dormitories swung open causing Harry to jump about 

three feet in the air. 

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked his friend.

Harry just pointed to something on top of his Transfiguration book.

"Oh my god!" Ron yelled, his eyes wide, "Who would do this?"

A/N:   Dun Dun Dun……. Does this plot sound slightly familiar? If you answered yes than you win a prize!… What is it you ask?… A shiny quarter! WOW!!! (yeah, so what if I'm cheap?) Anyways I just love cliffhangers don't you? *smiles innocently*  Okay so please make sure you review this chapter! Please! I love to hear from you!!!

                                                Thanks,

                                                             *Trisana*

**(P.S.  I would like to bring it to everyone's attention that I realized that my chapters were screwed up and I fixed it! I would have sooner but I didn't know that it was messed up like that! I don't read my own stories you know. From now on though I will make sure I check them. Thanks Serath for pointing that huge mistake out!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except Evan of course) so don't sue me. Even if you did you wouldn't get anything, I don't even have a quarter to my name. So HA!!!!

Chapter 6

            Ron and Harry just stood in front of Harry's four poster bed staring in shock at something lying on top of his Transfiguration book. 

            "Oh my god who would do this?" Ron said in shock, but before he even said it he knew who would do this…

            "There's only one person I can think of…Voldemort" Harry said with malice. 

            Ron took the note from Harry and read it over again, for what seemed like the 100th time still not believing what it said.

            "If you ever want to see your friend Hermione again" Ron read aloud, "Then be at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at midnight. Come alone"

            "Well Ron, I guess I need to do what the note says" Harry said trying to sound calm when he was far from it.

            "I"? Ron asked Harry while looking at him like he was hit with the Avada Kedavra curse one too many times. (which he was!)

, "You mean "We" Ron said sounding slightly upset.

            "No Ron, it says to come alone, and besides if this is Voldemort then it's between him and I." Harry said trying to plead with his friend. 

            "Well too bad because I'm not letting you do this alone." Ron said his voice rising slightly. "And what if something happens to you or Hermione, I don't think so, there is no way you are going to do this alone and that's the end of it. 

            "But Ron….

            "Nope, I don't want to hear it."

            "Fine"

~*~

            Hagrid led the students into the forest with Fang by his side. He could tell that the dog was shaking. Fang was always scared of the Forest, with good reason. Hagrid led them along the dark path, trees enveloping them from every side. They walked along the dark, eerie path for what seemed like ages no one but Hagrid really knowing where they were going.

            They finally reached a fork in the road that seemed all too familiar to Hermione. She could just imagine what could happen in the forest tonight that would top the first night she was in the forest, the night when Harry was nearly attacked by Voldemort. Just thinking about that night sent shivers down her back.  That night was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. 

            Suddenly the clouds shifted and the moon came out. It illuminated the forest causing it to have an eerie glow. This did not go over too well with the students because they all seemed to shudder at the sight. 

            Hagrid noticed this and decided to start talking. "Al'right kids, we're going to separate into two groups, one takes the left path" He said pointing down the very dark path to the left, "and the other goes to the right" He pointed down the opposite path, the same creepiness lingering there as was with the left path.

            "Hagrid? Hermione questioned, "are you sure we have to split up? I mean do you remember the first time Harry and I went into the forest in our first year?" 

            "Oh yer righ'" He said remembering Harry's encounter. "I fergot abou' that" 

            "So can we all stay together then?" one of the boys asked

            "Yeah" they all piped in.

            "Maybe it would be best if we all stay tergether then" Hagrid said leading the kids down the right path in search of whatever was hurting the Hinkypunks.

            What they didn't realize was that there was a figure in the shadows following them, silently cursing them for not breaking up into two groups, making his job harder.

~*~

(A/N: I thought about stopping here but I decided that it would be too short, your welcome! LoL!)

~*~

            While everything seemed perfectly normal to everyone around Ron and Harry, everything couldn't be more wrong. If they looked closely then they would see the pained looks on their faces, they would see that they were shaking with fear for their friend, and that their faces were transfixed on the clock silently willing it to hurry up and become midnight. But seeing as it was a Friday night and everyone had their own problems, nobody noticed. 

            "Harry," Ron said to his best friend, "I have a confession to make." 

            "Okay?" Harry said unsure of what Ron's confession would be.

            "I've never told anyone this before, I've just admitted it to myself now…" Ron said, not sure if he actually wanted to tell anyone this.

            "Yeah" Harry said.

            "Well with everything that's happened tonight I've had a lot to think about."

            "And…." Harry said trying to get Ron to spit it out.

            "And I think I'm in love with Hermione", "Since third year" Ron said this all very quickly and in one breath.

            " Finally you actually said it." It's been obvious for years now, everyone knows, except of course Hermione!" 

            "I just can't believe this is happening, I mean I'm finally ready to admit my feelings for her and right now she's probably being tortured to death or something." Ron said this, his voice filling with emotion and cracking slightly. 

            "I know Ron, but we're gonna get her back don't worry." Harry said, trying to comfort his friend.

            "But what if we never see her again?" Ron asked almost afraid to say the words.

OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!! I hope you liked it. I know the end was kinda mushy but who cares. So tell me what you think of it. I really want to know your opinions. All you need to do is push that big purple button down there. Go on, press it!!!!!! I dare you!!!!!

                                                 Thanks

                                                              *Trisana*


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okay, okay I'll say it. I don't own The Harry Potter Series.

A/N: Can you believe it, chapter 7 already! Well here it is…

Looks Can Be Deceiving Chapter 7 

            Hermione and the other students followed Hagrid down the path. They were surrounded on both sides by an overgrown forest hiding who knows what. They were keeping their eyes peeled for whatever or whoever was hurting the Hinkypunks, not knowing the very thing they were out searching for was following them.

            "Um…Hagrid" Hermione said, her voice shaking slightly, "I think there's something following us?" She said looking behind them.

            "Hold on a minute everyone, I'm gonna take a look 'round" As he said this he moved to the back of the group, his pink umbrella pointed out in front of him and said lumos. As he said this, the area he pointed at was suddenly illuminated. "There's nothing there." He said.

            "I was sure I heard something back there" she said. 

            Hagrid looked around some more but didn't find anything, so the group continued to walk down the dark, shadowy path, Hermione looking over her shoulder every few feet. 

            "I know there's something back there," She said to herself.

Meanwhile Evan lurked in the shadows behind the group. Trying to be more careful because he was almost found. "Curse Hermione for being so meticulous" 

~*~

            "What time is it Harry?" Ron asked, barely able to keep a hold of his nerves.

            "It's 10:00 o'clock"

            "Ugh, why can't we just go look for her" Ron said feeling helpless while the girl he loved was in trouble.

            "I know how you feel Ron," Harry said, the same feeling lurking inside him, "But we can't, we don't even know where she is"

            Every minute that passed seemed to take an hour. Soon enough it was 11: o'clock. The eleven dings that signified the hour seemed to hit Harry and Ron like a punch in the stomach. When it finally reached 11:30, the two of them went up to the boy's dormitory. Luckily, it was empty so they were free to talk. 

            Harry walked over to this trunk and started to pull things out, at the bottom of his trunk he spotted a fluid like silver material, his invisibility cloak. He picked it up and tossed it to Ron. "We're gonna need this"

            "So what's our game plan?" Ron asked.

            "Well our first priority is to sneak out of the castle" Harry said as he put his belongings back into his trunk. "You'll need to wear the invisibility cloak the whole time, so Voldemort won't know you're there"

            "I figure that I should hide behind a tree and stay there incase you need backup" Ron said.

            "Yeah, that's a good idea" Harry said, looking at his watch, "We should go now, it's 11:40"

            The two slipped under the invisibility cloak and crept down the stairs into the common room. For such a late hour the Gryffindor common room was still full of kids. The two had to be extra not to bump into anything or talk for if they did they would be caught sneaking out. They had nearly made a clean escape when Ron stepped on a first year's foot. But luckily she blamed it on the person next to her. As soon as they made it through the portrait hole they went straight for the main doors.

~*~

            Hagrid led the group farther down the path, Hermione still looking over her shoulder every few feet. She was so sure something was following them. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that everyone had stopped walking. She walked right into one of the seventh year boys.  

            "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" She said but he didn't notice because he, along with everyone else was looking at something on the ground. Another one of Evan's victims. Though Evan was the only one who knew it.

            Evan was standing about twenty-five feet away from the group, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Then he realized that they stopped and were looking at one of his victims. It was the perfect time to strike. He slipped his wand out of his pocket and soundlessly slipped right behind Hermione. He couldn't have planned it better himself. She was at the back of the group and everyone was preoccupied with the dead animal on the ground. He put the tip of his wand to the side of her head while he covered her mouth with his other hand. "Don't make a sound" he whispered into her ear as he led her into the woods. 

            When they were out of earshot He took his wand away from her head and pointed it at her face. He said 'Silencio' and out of nowhere her mouth was bound shut with a big piece of duct tape. Then he had her wrists and ankles tied with rope. Then he stepped in front of her, Her eyes went wide with shock as soon as she saw who it was.

            "Yes I know, you weren't expecting me were you?" he asked her. "Well let me tell you something Hermione, you're not as clever as you thought." He said. "Well, now," Evan said as he noticed Hermione's wand sticking out of her pocket. "You won't be needing this anymore" He said as he bent down and took it from her pocket, noticing she was trembling he said, "Oh, there's no reason to be frightened, so long as your friend Potter comes to save you. That is assuming he comes at all." 

~*~

            Harry and Ron silently crept out the main doors of Hogwarts into the crisp night air. They walked across the damp grounds of Hogwarts towards the Forbidden Forest. It was 11:50, ten minutes early. Harry and Ron walked behind a tree, not saying a word Harry slipped out from under the cloak. Harry stood out of view of Hogwarts and he and Ron waited. The minutes seemed to drag by, every second was like an hour. Neither speaking, both lost in their thoughts. 

            Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Harry and Ron's head's both snapped in the direction from which the noise came, wands raised. (of course you couldn't see Ron) The noise was moving closer and closer. Harry and Ron were ready and waiting for an attack. 

            The mysterious object was only a few feet away now. Harry's heart was now beating very fast while a thousand thoughts were racing through his head. Ron, hidden under the cloak, could feel his heart beating in his throat.  

            They could hear it approaching. Any second now it would be walking through the trees into sight.

            "Ah, Harry Potter" it said, "I trust you came alone"

            "Evan?" Harry asked in disbelief as Ron was using every ounce of strength he had to keep from strangling Evan right there.

A/N: Well there it is…how'd you like it? I'm really sorry about ending it right there but I had to save some action for the rest of the story. I hope you liked it. Oh yeah make sure you review it or I'll send my flying monkeys after you!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because he's a smelly rotter. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. Lol btw I'm just kidding about the rotter thing. 

And btw, I really don't own the plot either…if you haven't figured it out yet it's a pathetic rip off of the first book.

A/N: Okay I have an important question… does anyone actually like this story? I just need to know because of the pathetic amount of reviews I'm getting. If you do like the story tell me cuz I need to know if you want me to continue writing it. 

            "Evan I thought you were our friend." Harry spat at him viciously. Evan was just standing there with an amused look on his face. 

            "I hope you don't think you're going to fool me with your friend hiding over there under the invisibility cloak Potter." Evan said still looking amused.

            "How did you know he was under there?" Harry asked confused.

            "Obviously you don't seem to understand that I'm a death eater." You're stupid tricks won't fool me." He said

            Ron stepped out from under the invisibility cloak, his wand pointing at Evan. 

            "Don't even think about it Weasley," Evan said as he pointed his wand at Ron and yelled _Avada Kedavra_." Before Ron could even realize what was happening he was already dead. (sniff, sniff, but hey it had to happen sooner or later). 

            "Now Potter it's your turn." Evan looked at Harry and started to say the unforgivable curse that he used on Ron, but Harry was quicker than Evan suspected and yelled  "_wingardium leviosa" _before Evan had a chance to say anything. 

            "_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry yelled and Evan hit the ground with a thud. Harry couldn't believe what he just did. He actually killed someone. Then he remembered Hermione.

            "Hermione are you okay?" he asked as he ran over to her to help her out of the ropes. 

            "Yeah I'll be fine she said" while Harry untied the ropes.

            "It's really a shame it all has to end like this Harry" she said as he untied the ropes around her hands.

            "What do you mean?" he asked her.

            "That after everything you've been through, you have to die like this." She said grabbing his wand and pointing right between his eyes. Just before she yelled the unforgivable curse that would kill him he noticed the mark on her arm, the dark mark. That was what he saw right before he was killed by his former best friend. 

            Hermione as Harry dropped to the ground then walked over to Ron. She knelt beside him and whispered the words _"I loved you"_ to him. She got up and walked away taking one last look at the boy she'd loved since second year. One single tear rolled down her cheek as she walked off of the Hogwarts grounds forever. 

The End

A/N: Yeah I know it was really really short and mushy at the very end. And if you're all wondering why Hermione turned evil at the very end and killed Harry, the reason is because I felt like ending the story that way. I don't know it just fit. Btw there won't be a sequal…I think I kind of killed the plot. Well make sure you review and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. And you should check out my other stories. One is just what happens when I have a sugar high and a computers near by, the others a sappy romance between Ron and Hermione and no one dies in that story.

 Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story especially Diana Snape, you were like the only one who was a consistent reviewer. And just so everyone knows her stories rock so you should check them out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tootaloo! 


End file.
